True Saiyan Justice
by Ryan.w123
Summary: What happens when two Sayian infants crash into the watchtower, with Wonder Woman being their mother read as they face foes like Ares, Deathstroke, General Zod and Doomsday. Watch as they become members of the Justice League. With some OC's
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok to start this off I'd like to say that this story and my we are just Sayians story are the only stories I'll be focusing on for the time being. There will also be a few changes to certain superheroes but I'll address them when I come to them. On with the story R&R.

Chapter 1: A Rough Greeting.  
All the members of the Justice League where on board the watch tower for a meeting. "Ok people we need to discuss what we're going to do with Doomsday." Superman stated to everyone.  
"I say we throw him into the sun." The Flash suggested.  
"No Wally, that's to extreme and besides he'll just come back." Wonder Woman argued. They argued for hours trying to decide what to do with him, until finally they decided to put him in the Phantom Zone with General Zod.

Everyone was about to leave when a soldier onboard called out into a panic "Brace For Impact!" Just as he shouted the warning the watchtower shook wildly. "What happened?" Batman asked the soldier.  
"Something has crashed into the lower decks." He answered.  
"We'll check it out just get someone to repair the tear in the hull." Superman instructed the man.  
"Yes sir." The soldier saluted and went to do his duty.

The League made their way to the lower decks to check what had hit the watch tower. When arrived they saw spherical object with a purple window and some sort of symbol on the front. "What is it?" The Flash asked.  
"It looks like some sort of space craft." The Green Lantern answered.  
"Well if that is the case lets check what's inside." Green Arrow said. They all nod in agreement and make their way to the spacecraft. When they open the ship what they find puzzles them two infants. One with his hair sticking up like a flame the other with shoulder length hair. Both had black hair and completely nude!

To Be Continued  
Well guys who are the infants? Well find out in the next chapter of True Sayian Justice!


	2. Chapter 2: The Reason

A/N: Another Chapter here for you guys and this one will be longer I promise and less rushed. Enjoy. :)

Chapter 2: The Reason.  
As the members of the justice league were looking in on the babies with mixed emotions of confusion and worry, the baby with the shoulder length hair opened his eyes shortly followed by the flame haired boy. Both of them looked around in confusion as to wonder where they were, before starting to wail out crying. That's when Wonder Woman had the motherly reaction to pick the babies up and cradle them in her arms, which immediately put a stop to their wailing. "Where do you suppose they came from?" Flash finally questioned.  
"I don't know maybe we'll find clues in the ship." Green lantern answered. With that everyone started to look around their pod. At first they didn't find anything, until Batman found a lever and decided to pull it and out came a disc.  
"I found something, maybe we can get this to play while on deck." He said.

When they got on deck Wonder Woman managed to find a couple of blankets to wrap the infants in so they would be warm. " J'onn see if you get this to play on screen?" Batman asked J'onn as he handed him the disc. They waited five minutes while J'onn messed with the control panel trying to get the disc to play, until finally an image came on screen. It was a man in what seemed to be royal armour complete with a cape aswell, he also had flame like hair like one of the infants the only difference is that the man has a goatee. "Hello if you are receiving this message that means you've found my sons in the space pod." The man began. "Let me introduce myself my name is King Vegeta, I'm king of the Planet Vegeta, and those infants in the pod are my sons the princes, the one with the same looks as me is Prince Vegeta and the other is Prince Rykon they are twins. The reason I've sent them away from their home planet is simple. There is a Tyrant Lord named Frieza that rules our planet and I don't want my only children to fall into his hands. So all I ask is that you take care of my children. You must be asking what race we are, well we are a warrior race called the Sayains." King Vegeta then continued to tell the story of the Sayains and what they could do with their energy (A/N: Ki.) and even told them the legend of the legendary Super Saiyan.

When the message was over everyone looked shocked. Finally Green Arrow spoke up and said "Well we can't just give them to regular people because when they find out what they can do they'll be branded freaks."  
"Well what else a..." Superman was cut off by Wonder Woman who spoke up "I'll take them in." Everyone looked at each other shocked.  
"Are you sure Diana?" Green Lantern asked.  
"Yes.. I'll raise them as my own and when the time comes I'll tell them about where they're from." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Ok if it's what you want then we'll agree." Superman said. After that everyone went back to their posts, and Wonder Woman took the two Sayians to Themyscira. As she looked down at them asleep in her arms she muttered "What am I going to do with you two."


	3. Growing up

Chapter 3: Growing up.

Many years have past since Rykon and Vegeta's pod crashed into the watchtower and now the boys were 16, and looking forward to their first visit to Man's World with their mother, Wonder Woman. She had educated them and trained them to be honourable fighters and gentlemen, at a very young age Diana noticed their Alien abilities start to show with them possessing incredible strength, speed and intellect. They also had similar and different abilities from each other, they both could control and manipulate their energy for destructive and healing purposes but Vegeta could use telekenisis while Rykon could control the elements. Even Superman noticed this when he visited Theymiscira and even mentioned that one day they'll be part of the justice league, in fact by age three both boys could easily beat Batman in an arm wrestle. Suddenly Diana was snapped out of thought by Rykon speaking to her. "Hey mom, what's Man's world like?" He asked.

"It's a beautiful yet corrupted place Rykon." She answered.

"Hmmm.. Humans sound pitiful mother." Vegeta added with a smirk.

"Don't speak like that Vegeta. They are nice but yes sometimes they can be a disgraceful race." She scorned at Vegeta.

With the conversation ending they made a stop at the watch tower. The twins remembered the place quite fondly and with their mothers permission they explored the watchtower. Wonder Woman approached J'onn J'ozz who was at the control panel.

"Have you picked up anything regarding where the boys are from J'onn?" She asked.

"Negative. It seems untracible. It's like their race just seize to be." He replied.

"Well let me know if you find anything." Diana said.

The boys were exploring when their mother called them.

"What's up mom?" Rykon asked.

"Well boys meet your new teammates" as she pointed toward a few other super teenagers.

"WHAT!" Rykon and Vegeta shouted in unison.

A/N: I know is short I'm sorry but I've been really busy planning a story with superiornite. I promise I'll update as soon as I can.


	4. Sibling Rivalry

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating I've been so busy. Well here's the chapter.

"Yes boys they are the Teen Titans and.." Diana began.  
"Yea, yea we know who they are, do we have to?" Vegeta complained.  
"Yes you do! Now stop complaining Vegeta." Diana demanded. Vegeta and Rykon huffed over to the team of young heroes. "Well you guys didn't seem to happy to see us." Cyborg commented sarcastically. Vegeta went to attack Cyborg but Rykon stopped him. " No... Why don't we spar Vegeta." Rykon said.  
"Sure." Vegeta replied. They entered the war room and began to fight. All the Justice League and Teen Titans watched as Rykon and Vegeta began. At first it was at a slow pace but it quickly picked up the pace and soon enough they were fighting at the speed of light, the only two people who could keep p were Superman and The Flash. Rykon started gaining the upper hand with a mixture of punches and kicks, but was soon too slow to keep up with Vegetas speed. "You've gotten a little slower brother, don't tell me you're going easy on me!" Vegeta shouted as he kneed Rykon in the stomach causing him to reel over. Rykon just smirked and began fighting back even faster than before and was once again winning. They both land 10 feet from each other, " Well Vegeta you have improved since we last fought." Rykon remarked. "Yes and I've developed a new technique for such a fight." Vegeta raises his hands behind his back and a purple aura begins to surround him. "Oh.. Well so have I." Rykon replied whilst cupping his hands as a blue aura surrounded him. The ground began to shake in the watchtower, "GALICK...GUN...FIRE!" "KA..ME...HA..ME..HA!" They both shouted and released their energy at each other and both beams collided. The struggle began with a flash and suddenly Vegeta was gaining the upper hand. "Feel my wrath brother!" Vegeta shouted as he pushed more energy into his blast causing Rykon to give way. "Ha.. This time I wi-" Vegeta said before he got a double kick to the jaw from above sending him flying into the ground. Rykon floated down in front of Vegeta, all of his shirt was completely destroyed and he had tears in his trousers. He had bruises and scratches all over him.  
"Not yet... I have one more trick up my sleeve." Rykon said as he raised his hands up to sky and a small ball of red Ki formed. He grew larger and Rykon launched it at Vegeta shouting "Thunder Ball!" It directly hit Vegeta rendering him immobile. The fight was over.

A/N: Again.. I now it's short but I've had MASSIVE writers block, I thought this would keep you going. I've been thinking of adding more anime's to this like One Piece, FMA Etc. maybe even some other franchises like Marvel. Let me know what you guys think. Thank you. :)


End file.
